Ep. 33: Has It Come Forth!? The New Finishing Move
is the thirty-third episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the third episode of the upgrade arc for both Bioman and Gear, featuring the development of Bioman's new finisher, Super Electron, and the first appearance of the upgraded Farrah and Mettzler. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "A Spirit Rekindled." Synopsis As Bioman tries to focus to create a more powerful finishing move, Shingo returns to his old high school in hopes of finishing a challenge that may help the team. Plot At the Bio Base where this episode had began where Peebo continues to make a second stage of its Bio Enhancement this time it's their Bio suits as he activates the Bio Electron Charge towards the group. Although the group are still weakened when being enhanced as Peebo tells them they need to endure the pain and knowing it was useless to see the group are unable to endure the pain of the Bio Electro Charging Process and they need more training to require the process which results the group are in submission. Peebo encourages the Biomen not to be discouraged and each of them needs a little bit of strength to enable the Bio Electron Charge be properly assimilated. Shirou finally understands their situation as he tells his group to be train themselves harder to improve their endurance which they agreed. The group are now heavily trained for their endurance within the mountains. As Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta are seen swinging the ropes while sprinting while Jun and Hikaru does the same and both manages to get through the safety ground and goes with the fighting stance. Meanwhile, Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta are now practicing by jumping through a higher ground which Shirou points out their landing mark as he jumps firsts and lands on the ground. When Shingo is next to jump off the ground, he ends up hurting himself after landing on the ground while it's Ryuta's turn he jumps off like the two but losing control and ends up hurting his back in the process after landing which both Shirou and Shingo comes to his aid. Later, both Jun and Hikaru are practicing sprinting while trying to dodge the explosions behind them which the girls successfully clears their training. Meanwhile two of the power plants are being exploded by an unknown assailant as Farrah and her squad watches the onslaught as she demonstrates her fire blasts from her mouth to destroy every buildings due to her upgrades made by Doctor Man as the Biomen sees their havoc. Farrah reveals to the Biomen about her upgrades as well as Mettlzer who is also being upgraded by Doctor Man which Blue3 notices its appearance. Farrah hits them with a fire breath from her mouth which the Biomen dodges as another power plant was destroyed completely from her fire breath. Mettlzer now demonstrates his upgrade ability where he elongates his arm which he manages to choke Red1 even attacking his group as well and later hits them with a Neo Beam from it's eye, damaging the group in the process. Red1 decides to demonstrates their Bio Electron Charge which the others know it is not ready even Peebo warns him not to use due to them not being prepared. As the group tries to use their new technique towards the upgraded Mettlzer much to Farrah's surprise but was soon retaliated after usage due to them not being prepared for the attack. The Biomen soon retreated which Doctor Man along with Psygorn and Mason watching the turn of the events. Back at the Bio Base, Shingo was sick as Peebo along with the Biomen are with him which Jun notices that he gained a high fever due to fatigue from their training. When the group leave, Shingo cries after seeing that he was holding back in the process. Peebo along with Shirou, Ryuta, Jun and Hikaru are looking at Shingo's X-Ray and to see the marks of stress fractures from his body. Ryuta states that he has to stay in bed for a while as Shirou refuses, stating that he is not agreed to it and seeing that there's something weak within Shingo's spirit. Hikaru tells the group to look at the camera where they see Shingo had made up his mind to leave the base after the bed rest. The group soon followed Shingo who eventually parked his car to set out alone in the sports institute which Shirou wonders why he would come here. As the group found Shingo who came here to train with his old baseball coach from his old baseball team to train like the old times as the latter furiously refuses to let him train as the flashback occurred that Shingo is unable to catch a ball during the baseball competition which his old coach discovers and Shingo angrily throws a fit while throwing the baseball glove to the ground. His old teammates tries to reason with him and seeing his bad attitude to make his team down and Shingo became rebellious to his old team and wants to be alone and angrily decides to quit baseball as he runs away which his old coach yells his name. His old coach cannot forget how Shingo leaves the team and runs away which Shingo remembers the whole thing in the past and people can change which it becomes his burden. His old coach promptly ignores him due to what happened in the past and Shingo tells him to prove himself to him which the other Biomen watch him. That night, Shingo wears his former baseball uniform which he was lighted up his car by his old coach which he already made up his mind to train him. As his former coach trains him with a ball catch which he was unable to catch it in the past as his old coach angrily scolds him "Get up your feet, Shingo?" Shingo notices that the old coach that he knew which he wants to know who he is and it turns out to be Shirou in disguise along with him was Ryuta, Jun and Hikaru. With that, it was his old coach was the one who convinces the other Biomen to train Shingo and he tells Shirou that he will take care of this which he tells Shingo that it will be the hardest training he will ever done as the heavy training begins with Shirou gives the ball to the old coach to hit it with a baseball while Shingo will catch it which Ryuta, Jun and Hikaru cheer for him. The next day, Shingo finally completes his training as he fell asleep on the road in front of the sports institute which Shirou and Hikaru happily comes to his aid as Jun and Ryuta came to see him too as Shingo was excited that he already completed his training. Meanwhile, The Neo Empire summons a neo-mechagigan named Skull Megas which engulfing the workers of the power plant with thick black smoke as Peebo immediately alerts the Biomen about the neo-mechagigan as the group transforms into Biomen as riding their vehicles in Super Speed. The Biomen are soon confronted by Farrah and her squad as the fight ensues. After defeating the mechaclones the group chases Mettzler only to be attacked by Farrah with her ability Farrah Kiss. Yellow4 attempts to hit with her Bio Arrow towards Mettzler but to no effect and Farrah hits them with her fire breath from her mouth despite Pink5's attempt to use the Pink Barrier to protect themselves it manages to break her barrier. Green2 tells Red1 the only way to stop them is to use the Bio Electron Charge but still no effect as the group weakens this ability. Green2 becomes angered after his complete training became useless. However, Mettzler becomes weaken much to Farrah's shock. and his body was smoked from his chest which Red1 discovers they successfully defeat him with their new ability which forces Farrah, Farrah Cat and a defeated Mettzler retreated by teleportation. Green2 knows their technique is a success as Red1 knows it's still not ready and it's because of his training has already pay off until they were confronted by Skull Megas which is piloted by Farrah and it attempts to attack the Biomen repeatedly but it manages to hit Pink5. Peebo discovers the mecha is too much for them which he summons the Bio Robo to aid them and successfully put Biomen inside the Bio Robo to fight the mecha. Both mechas are soon to clash when Skull Megas manages to make a shadow mist. The Skull Megas eventually hits them with red electricity causing Red1 to activate the Bio Missile.but no effect which Farrah taunts them to do better than that. Red1 angrily activates Bio Robo's Super Maser and hits the mecha with Bio Flash which it manages to disperse its shadow mist. Farrah attempts to attack with a black smoke as a distraction and hit them until the Bio Robo counterattacks the mecha with a Bio Particle Cut to defeat it causing Farrah to flee the mecha via emergency jet. Atter the incident, the Biomen continue their serious training as well as their new technique which Peebo supports them to their vigorous training. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Coach: *Baseball Player: , , *Student: Notes * When Mettlzer elongates his right arm it shows in animation like a real puppet where it manage to flick the Biomen with one hit and individually. The elongate ability that Mettlzer uses is similar to Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic in Fantastic 4. * Farrah's Farrah Kiss resembles Sonya's Fatality skill in the game Mortal Kombat. * Shingo is revealed as one of the players from his former baseball team which he angrily quitted in the past due to unable to catch a ball during the baseball competition. * In the Philippine Dub, The Bio Electron Charge technique has been added into Super making the skill had renamed as Super Bio Electron Charge. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda